The Last BunBun
by sportielle
Summary: Chika's not scared of Mitsukuni anymore! He's scared of Bunbun...


**The Last Bun-Bun**

A/N: I'm not really sure if Chika and Satoshi are in character since they're not in the series that often. (Actually, I think that they only appeared once.)

* * *

_Outside the school walls..._

"KYAAAA!!!!! CHIKA-KUUUUNNNNN!!!!"

"Gah!" A mob of girls toppled on top of Chika. He was pissed. Satoshi, Mika, and he went outside the school grounds to eat lunch in peace because the girls in the school wouldn't leave him alone either. And this was all the cause of the person that he hated the most: his brother. Mitsukuni had dragged him into a magazine photo shoot to model some of the Hitachiin clothes for some odd reason. Unfortunately for him, the company thought that his picture was so good that they had to put it on the front page of some girls' magazine. And now he couldn't get any privacy at all!

_'Stupid alien midget!'_ Chika murmured in pain. He struggled to get back on his feet. It was difficult with all of the girls, who tackled him to the ground, on top of him.

Mika watched silently as Strict Satoshi took out his kendo stick.

"Okay, break it up! Give Chika some air!" He thwacked as many heads with the stick as he could see. "He needs to eat his lunch to energize himself for the rest of the day. Move. Move!" The girls fled with most of them covering their heads.

But one fan girl remained and stared dumbly into Chika's eyes.

"I love you."

Then, she ran.

_'Are you kidding me?'_ A vein popped on Chika's forehead.

Chika and Satoshi sat back down on the soft grass. It was a sunny day and they wanted to enjoy it before they had to return to class.

Mika smiled sweetly at the two and was tranquil throughout that whole incident. "Wow, Mika," Satoshi pointed out, "those girls didn't annoy you at all."

Chika watched Mika take out a perfectly normal metal spoon from her bag.

"Um...I guess you could say that," she replied softly as she held the spoon in her hand.

Chika frowned and looked away. _'I guess she doesn't really care about me...'_ He glanced at Mika to suddenly see that her metal spoon was bent in her hand. Wait. BENT?!?!

"M-m-mika!" stuttered Chika as he pointed at the crooked piece of metal. "Wha-wha-what happen t-to your spo-spoo-spoon??"

Mika looked at her spoon. "Um... I guess it got bent in the bag."

"N-n-no it didn't." Chika's hand shook. _'She couldn't have bent that spoon so fas__t! Meek Mika couldn't have! She'__s __supposed to be __a fragile and gentle girl. She couldn't have done that! '_

She smiled coyly at Chika then turned to Satoshi. "Do you have an extra spoon Satoshi?" Satoshi shook his head.

Mika sighed and tipped her bag upside down. Another bent spoon fell out of her bag. And another. And another... four, five, six, 7, 8, 9, 10111213141828293740... They poured out of her backpack and formed a _mountain_ on the grass!! Chika quickly scrambled backwards from the picnic spot. His arms and legs moved as fast as they could handle until he crashed into a tree. Leaning against the tree, he attempted to recover but he was stuck in hyperventilation mode.

"Hm... the silent ones really can be the most dangerous," Satoshi commented as Mika cocked her head innocently. _'Mika got__ jealous,__'_Satoshi snickered.

Mika didn't have as much time to be with Chika anymore. Satoshi knew that. Those fan girls that kept coming ruined Satoshi's matchmaking plans. Seeing the frown on Mika's face, Satoshi thought of an idea.

"Mika, you know since today's Friday," suggested Satoshi, "could Chika and I go to your house? Maybe we could watch a movie or something." Of course, Satoshi would try to leave the two by themselves.

She was hesitant to answer. She couldn't tell Satoshi about her sister's situation. To sum it up short, her sister, Yumi, was a movie star. She kept a fake identity with the name Tisemai Hisoka to avoid attention. And if either of them found Yumi coming home as 'Hisoka', who knew what would happen.

"Um... okay," Mika finally decided. She really wanted them to come over for a long time. And she also just rented a movie that she really wanted to watch. She figured that if Chika or Satoshi did find Yumi as 'Hisoka' in her house, her sister would take care of it. She was an actress so she should be fine. At least, she hoped she would...

* * *

_At the Kyasarima mansion (aka Mika's place)..._

"Mika, where's the washroom?" asked Satoshi. It was matchmaking time. The movie was on and all he had to do was to leave the scene.

"Um...Walk out the door and it's at the end of the hall on your left," she said with her gentle voice. Satoshi walked out of the room. But he couldn't help himself from watching how they were doing. Satoshi was dissatisfied with the results though. They sat on the opposite sides of the couch and neither of them was making the move to shift closer to each other. Satoshi retreated back into the halls. He concluded that the situation was out of his power.

So, Satoshi explored the others rooms of the house. It was very roomy. He eventually found himself sitting at the dinner table with his elbow on the table holding up his head. Satoshi suddenly heard a key jiggling in the lock of the main entrance. The door clicked unlocked and a girl casually walked inside. It was Mika's sister. But she was dressed in her fake identity as 'Hisoka' with her wig, glasses and all.

Satoshi's eye got big. He didn't expect to find 'Hisoka' in Mika's house. "Wh-why are you here?" he stuttered.

Yumi, Mika's sister, was also stunned to find Satoshi in her house. She just came from work to borrow a bag of fake blood that she was grasping in her hand.

"I... uh..." Yumi couldn't think of any excuse until her eyes looked down at the bag of fake blood that she was holding. "I brought tomato juice for Yumi," she smiled to cover up her nervousness. "She really loves this stuff," she lied while holding up the bag of fake blood. "Don't tell anyone because she's not allowed to drink this stuff." Yumi was about to escape, hoping that Satoshi brought her lame excuse. But the problem was that he did buy it.

"Ooo, tomato juice?" Satoshi's face gleamed. "I love tomato juice!" And with that said, he took the bag and poured the fake blood into his mouth!

Yumi's tried to snatch it back but she was too stunned at his reaction. Her hand shook as Satoshi had finished the litre of fake blood.

Satoshi wiped the excess 'tomato juice' off his face. He handed the bag back to the motionless Yumi. "Thanks, Hisoka! I was really thirsty. That was good tomato juice."

As he walked away, Yumi fell flat on her face once he left the room. "That was supposed to be for my prank..." Tears poured out of her eyes as she whined. _'__But t__his kid __seriously __has no taste buds.'_

_Meanwhile, in the TV room, Chika had to face a problem of his own..._

Chika wished that Satoshi didn't leave the room. He left even before ten minutes had passed in the movie. This was another one of Satoshi's set-ups. Chika's sweat dropped.

The two were watching 'The Last Mimzy'. _'__Wasn't this that family/ sci-fi movie?__'_Chika sighed. The first movie that he would watch together with Mika was about a girl, her brother and a stuffed animal. But he thought he might as well watch the movie since he was at least with Mika.

A few minutes passed. Chika was getting bored until he felt something leaning against his shoulder. _'Mika?'_ She had curled up snugly again Chika's arm. She stayed up late just to watch the stars the night before.

Chika's arm had stiffened. He was never put in this position before. "Mika, you're going to miss the movie," Chika whispered. Still asleep, she adjusted her posture and wrapped her arms around Chika's arms. Chika felt very awkward. He wanted to wake her up but she was resting so peacefully. So, Chika left Mika to sleep but he couldn't concentrate on the movie. As a result...

* * *

_The next morning at the Haninozuka mansion..._

Mitsukuni rubbed his eye. "Good morning Chika."

"Good morning," Chika replied with a smile.

Mitsukuni stunned. He rubbed his eye again to make sure that Chika was really smiling. He blinked a few times. Chika did smile.

"Er... Chika...," Mitsukuni cocked his head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Chika looked confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Mitsukuni blinked again. _'__He didn't__ call me an alien midget again.__'_

The footsteps of Mitsukuni's maid came walking towards them. "Mitsukuni-sama," she said as she held Bun-bun in front of Mitsukuni. "You left him upstairs."

He was about to receive Bun-bun when he heard a loud "AHHHHHHH!!!!"

Mitsukuni turned around to see Chika hanging from the ceiling. Literally.

"That – That thing!!" Chika pointed a finger at Bun-bun as he held onto the chandelier. "It's a MIMZY!!!"

"That's ridiculous Chika-sama," stated the maid. "A Mimzy is a fictional toy."

"Are you joking?!?!" Chika snapped. "Mitsukuni's a 'special child', that _thing_ communicates with him, and now it's going to send me into another dimension!!" (Somebody didn't pay attention to the movie).

Mitsukuni held up Bun-bun next to his ear. "What was that Bun-bun?" He turned to Chika. "Bun-bun says he's dying."

Moral of the story: Chika shouldn't be a model because Mika would show Chika scary sci-fi movies and Satoshi would end up eating/ drinking movie props. But is Bun-bun really a Mimzy?

* * *

Lol. How did you like it? If you say it was random, it was supposed to be. Haha. This was originally going to be a side story for my other OHSHC story of Mika's prank-loving sister. If you liked this one, then you'll probably like that story too. If you didn't, then my stories don't suit you. :P 

Please don't be one of those people that say "your story sucks" and don't give any reason why it's bad or don't give suggestions on how to improve. Constructive criticism only (but compliments never hurt). Also if there are spelling or grammar mistakes, please tell me. Please and thank you. XD


End file.
